The Boy in the Cage
by LynieLu
Summary: After being captured and put on the slave market, young Hiei finds himself being purchased by his childhood hero and his mate. Now he has to find out how to escape.. or if he even wants to.
1. Chapter 1

It was my fault. Really it was. I can admit that. I wandered off and those men found me. I underestimated them, a bad habit of mine. And now, unfortunately, I wasn't going back to see the bandits who had raised me since birth. Now, I was going were all captured prey was taken: the slave market.

My life wasn't ever really able to be described as "good." I was abandoned shortly after birth because I was an imeko, a male child of a fire demon born to an ice maiden. I was the result of a broken rule and was done away with to save the village. It was probably the right decision on their part. My fire would have melted away their defences. I was dropped from the sky island where I was born and found by a gang of bandits where I spent the next five years getting bigger, getting stronger, and allowing myself to be consumed by the flames of hatred.

On the day I was captured, I was having what could easily have been the second worse day of my young life. Second because it's hard to top being flung off a cliff when you're mere hours old. That morning, I had been entrusted to assist on a job where we would be stealing some old, rather valuable artifacts. Things immediately went for the worse. Booby traps were set up for any intruders. One of the other bandits had gotten trapped and I had went back to save him, a decision that cost us the entire job. The sad thing was that I couldn't even save him; but because of my mistake, I was punished severely. After sustaining a broken wrist, I lashed out and killed one of our men. That was the final straw for them so I did the only one thing I could do to avoid their wrath. I ran. I was so angry. All I did to do what help someone whom I considered family. Why was that bad? Wasn't that the right thing?

I ran and ran until I got myself lost, a rare occurrence for me.

I was snatched up by black market thugs and ended up at a slave market. The first thing they did was tore my clothes off and dunked me into a tub of water. I wanted to scream. Going under like that reminded me of when the Ice Maidens dropped me off the cliff into the river. I wanted to scream but the sound got hung in my throat.

After dunking me under a total of four times, they apparently decided that I was clean enough to be put into a small cage. I was a small kid but this cage was so small that I couldn't even stand up. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. If those bastards learned that I can make tear gems like the females of my mother's race, I would be tortured. My tears are likely the only ones in the world from a male ice child and would be highly valuable. I couldn't let anyone find out.

On day six of my imprisonment, we stopped a market and several of the captured demons, myself included, were put out to sold. It was possibly the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to me. I was completely naked in a tiny cage like an animal, being mocked and stared at. After about two hours, I curled in a ball in the corner of my prison and fell asleep.

"Look alive, kiddo!" A man yelled at me as he kicked my cage hard.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"What?"

"Some more people are coming and no one could even see your tiny ass hiding over there." He said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Gross.

"I know. That's what I was hoping for." I mumbled.

"Well, how is anyone going to buy you if they can't see you?"

"I thought you said no one would buy a useless creature like me?" I snapped.

"I'm sure *someone* would buy you. Probably some creep who likes 'em young and little." He chuckled, walking away.

I cringed at the thought. Pedophilia wasn't exactly unheard of in Makai. It was likely that I could be sold to some weirdo who would use me for God knows what.

Several people came and went without me paying attention to any of them. Most of them were male bandits, that was just the type who enjoyed things like this. A few were men with their female slaves. I ignored them too. More so actually considering that was basically a glimpse of my unavoidable future.

Suddenly, a pale, skinny hand wrapped around a bar of my cage. I looked up to see a pair of pink lips curling into a smile.

"Look at this one, Kyoko. Isn't he pretty? Those eyes of his are so beautiful." The woman said in a dark but slightly comforting feminine voice.

"I'm not a object. I can hear you know." I hissed.

"He's too chatty. Can we go now?" Kyoko sighed.

"Be quiet for a minute. Better yet, go look at necklaces or something." The redheaded girl said, waving her friend away.

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you over there with the jewels." Kyoko said, running a hand idly through her short blue hair.

"Now then, what's your name, child?" The woman asked.

I merely scoffed. I wasn't about to make small talk with some arrogant female.

"I'm Aiko." She said.

"Hn."

"I bet you haven't eaten in days." She said.

I looked away as my stomach betrayed me and growled loudly. Stupid thing gets excited about the mere mention of food.

She smiled a little and stood up. I watched her walk off into a crowd of people. I admit curiosity was getting the better of me at this point.

It didn't take long for her to return with some bread. She slipped it through the bars to me but I didn't reach for it.

"I didn't have time to poison it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"But look, I'll prove it's clean."

She broke off a piece and ate it. She didn't vomit or die so she had to be telling the truth. I started devouring it. I didn't care if I looked like a baby or a savage. I was starving. She watched me with some weird look of content on her face until a large, dirty hand knotted itself in her hair and yanked her up to her feet. I stopped and watched as she grit her teeth from the pain.

"We don't allow the slaves to be fed until they're paid for, bitch." The slave owner hissed as he kicked dirt on my food.

"Hey! Let go of me, you creep! Yoko!" She yelled.

"Calling for help, are we? That's just pitiful."

"Let go of her immediately." A booming voice commanded.

I couldn't believe it. That little redheaded girl actually knew Yoko Kurama? I hated to admit this but I had been completely enthralled by him since I was a toddler. I could listen to stories about him for hours. I never thought I'd see him in person.

"Yoko! This brat is with you?" The slave owner asked.

"I said to let her go." He repeated darkly.

The fat man let go of Aiko's hair and backed away.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that -."

"Oh, shut up, you damned fool." He hissed, noticing the girl returning to my cage. "What's got you so vexed?"

"This child. Isn't he gorgeous? Look at his eyes. They look just like Tenzun's used to." She said, softly.

"Oh, yes, I see. You there, pig." Yoko said, snapping his fingers at the slave owner. "How much is this one?"

"Sir, I have much better ones. This is one stubborn and foolish."

"I don't believe that I stammered. I asked about a price for this boy here." Yoko growled.

"R-right. Name your price and he's yours."

"18,000?"

"That much for that little monster? If you want him that bad, then sure. I won't argue with you, sir!"

He unlocked the cage and drug me out by my leg. I was in shock. Yoko, my childhood hero, just bought me.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko draped her cloak over me. It swallowed me whole but I was grateful not to be naked any more. She grabbed my hand and led me along with her. I pulled back but she didn't let me escape. She merely squeezed my hand to tell me to quit while I was ahead. When I didn't, she stopped walking. I expected her to slap me but she didn't.

"Listen, either you hold my hand or I'll put a collar on you." She said.

"Who do you think you are, to threaten me like that?" I commanded. Slave market or not, I wasn't a poodle, God damn it!

"She's your new owner. Now, Aiko, I don't want to be here all day. I do have more important things to do today." Yoko sighed, dropping a collar and leash into her hand.

"Oh, alright. I was just trying to give him a chance." Aiko sighed, reaching for my arm.

I tried to run but Yoko's forearm wrapped around my chest. I fought like a wild animal to get free but he was far stronger than I could have hoped to be. I heard overlookers commenting on how 'feisty' I was and how they'd beat a slave like me to death. Their commentary made me want to kill them all, burn them to a crisp. But my arms were warded off and my flames were useless. Yoko held me in place as Aiko fastened the black collar around my neck. It felt like leather and I couldn't stand it. She used the leash to pull me along with her.

We finally found Kyoko who was flirting with some random man.

"Oh my God, you actually bought it?" She squealed with delight.

"I told you I liked him. I always get what I want." Aiko said, smirking slightly.

"That's for sure. You guys ready to leave? This place smells awful." Kyoko huffed, putting her hands on her wide hips.

"I'm definitely ready to go. I'm getting tired of all the noise." Aiko said.

"Then let's not linger here." Yoko nodded.

"I agree with Kyoko about the smell." Aiko said.

"Speaking of smells, you should bathe your pet when you get home." Kyoko giggled, pointing at me.

I growled but with Aiko's death grip on the leash, I wasn't going anywhere. Perhaps she knew that I wanted to kill her friend.

When we got back to Yoko's fortess, it looked exactly as I expected. Lavish tapestries, fancy rugs, and elegant furniture were filling the place to the brim. I had heard that kitsune were greedy creatures and clearly those rumors were true. Of course, he was one of the three demon Lords in addition to a greedy kitsune so it wasn't really surprising.

Aiko lead me to what must have been her and Yoko's room.

The bed could have easily fit six or seven people easily. We went through a door that took us to a hot spring that was built into the fortress. Yoko must have enjoyed his privacy or maybe Aiko did. She bent down to me, took the cloak off my shoulders to leave me bare once more, and unhooked the leash from my collar. The stupid thing was itching like crazy and I couldn't stop trying to crawl at my neck.

"I should warn you that your collar is special. If you stray too far from the person who put it on you, it will begin to constrict until it crushes your throat." She informed me. Her casual tone only pissed me off more.

"So what are your intentions with me anyway? You don't strike me as a pedophile." I asked.

She snorted with laughter. "Oh no! That's not my intention at all, child. I just have a soft spot for those pretty red eyes of yours. Now, go ahead and get in the water. I'll get you some clothes. You're probably tired of being naked, I'd imagine."

She headed for the door and I looked at the water. It did look rather inviting and it's not like I could go anywhere else without supposedly be choked to death. So I climbed up on a rock and slid into the warm water. My aching muscles screamed in appreciation as I closed my eyes. I held onto the edge since I wasn't the best swimmer.

Soft crying was coming from the other room. It was Aiko. It had to be. I carefully climbed out of the water and went to the door.

"Why must you torment yourself this way?" Yoko asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just been so long so I went through Tenni's stuff, I didn't prepare myself for this." She whimpered.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"What else can I do? That boy will die out there on his own. You know that. Ridiculously stubborn boys like him always end up dead." She said, sounding like she was about to start crying again.

"I suppose I should have seen this coming when I mated with a sentimental fool like you." Yoko said, softly.

She laughed and replied, "To be fair, Daddy warned you."

I heard Yoko chuckle softly before his footsteps echoed down the hallway. I got back into the water right before Aiko opened the door. You won't have known she'd been sobbing. Her eyes were shining and her face was perfectly content as she sat on the edge of the hot spring with clothes in her arms.

"I hope these will fit you. You're terribly skinny. I'll have to fatten you up or you'll blow away in the wind."

"Hn." I responded, trying to see what kind of garments were in arms.

"These might be a little big on you but, you'll fill them out in no time." She said, letting her feet slide into the water.

She noticed me fidgeting with my collar and laughed a little. When I got out of the water, she handed me a towel. I dried off before being handed clothes. I was honestly a bit relieved. It was a blue shirt with a white sash around the waist and a pair of white pants. I was surprised that I actually kind of liked them. She picked up a purple jar and motioned for me to come closer. I reluctantly did and she dripped her fingers some thick, sticky-looking clear fluid. It smelled like the sap of some tree that I'd seen before but couldn't remember the name of. She ran her covered fingers under my collar and covered my neck in it. The itchiness of it finally went away and didn't feel the urge to starch at it anymore.

Whatever that stuff was made the crawl marks on my neck burn a little though. I could tolerate that easily.

"Now then, it's getting late. We should get some sleep. Come on." She said, going toward the bed.

I was tired. Too tired to argue in fact. I followed her and didn't try to fight when put me on that giant bed. I did struggle when she put her arm around though. I pushed her away. She let me, understanding that I wasn't tired enough to be cuddled by a stranger. After she fell asleep, I grabbed a pillow and climbed into the floor where I finally went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I was shocked to wake up back in the center of the ridiculously massive bed. Aiko wasn't sharing it with me though. She wasn't even the room. I decided it was time to test if this collar was an idle threat or a legitimate danger. I slid down a rail on the outside of the wall. The cold grass hit my bare feet and I feel my entire body shiver. I missed being able to run around outside so desperately.

I got about a mile away from the fortress when I felt like someone was yanking on the collar.

It suddenly started to get tighter by the second. I tried to pull at it in a frantic attempt to catch my breath but it didn't budge an inch. I gasped for air as I turned around and started to head back but I was having trouble breathing. My vision was fading quickly. As the vice about my neck cut off my oxygen, I wondered if, maybe, this is what I wanted. Maybe I wanted to die. I got lightheaded and sank down to the ground, allowing my eyes to close. Was death supposed to be this peaceful? As I started to lose consciousness, I felt the collar loosen. I was far too gone to be awoken from that. But why was it loosened?

The world faded to black and I stopped worrying.

As I started to wake up, I felt a hand playing with my hair lightly. In my dazed state, I imagined it was my mother, desperately trying to comfort her forsaken son. The hand retreated and I involuntarily whimpered, not wanting to be abandoned again. I got my wish and the hand returned. I latched onto the arm attached to it and heard a soft laugh.

My eyes finally fluttered opened and I sat up.

It was not my mother being so loving to me. It was Aiko. I was back in that massive bed, clinging to this woman like a scared child. I felt myself blush slightly. As I turned away to hide it, I felt the hand return to my spiky locks once more; only this time, I winced at the touch.

"I'm not going to harm you. I'm just glad you're alive. Yoko, however, is furious. I'll protect you from his anger as much as I can, but no more running off, okay?" She said, straching my scalp like a dog.

Why did that feel so good?

"What will he do to me?"

"Well, he wanted to deny you food for a few days but I couldn't stand for that. You're far too skinny as it is. He wanted to lash you like most of the other slaves, but I don't feel comfortable with that either."

"What did you finally agree on?" I said, hesitantly.

"I suggested a simple spanking. You are just still a child after all." She replied.

I cringed,

"I think I'd rather be starved."

She laughed and I growled. This was going to be humiliating. My childhood idol was going to spank me like some kind of little brat. I couldn't imagine anything worse for my ego.

"When will he do it?"

"He'll be back in an hour. He wanted to do it himself because he said I'd be too easy on you." Aiko said, touching my neck. I jumped and pulled away.

"Hurts, doesn't it? It's bruised."

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"A guard heard you struggling and alerted me. That was very ignorant. I'm surprised by your actions. I thought you were more intelligent than that."

I still wasn't entirely sure why I had even decided to take such a risk, but she was right about it being foolish. That I couldn't deny.

"Come on. You'll need to stay with me to keep yourself out of more trouble." She said leaving the room.

There was no point in arguing with her, especially when I was due for punishment soon anyway. I didn't want to bring any more of Yoko's wrath onto myself. I followed her into the dining area where she, unfortunately, met up with Kyoko.

"Hello, Aiko and Aiko's pet." She said, smirking.

I growled at her. My arms were still warded but perhaps I could bite her. I did have sharp teeth. I couldn't stop the smile that started to spread.

Aiko sat down on the pillow at the table and motioned for me to come to her. When I hesitated, that awful Kyoko girl gave me a shove right into Aiko's waiting hands. She pulled me into her lap and continued talking to Kyoko. I tried to get up but just got pulled back by my shirt so I figured I could stand it for a moment.

"Your servers are undisciplined." Kyoko sighed.

"If you have that many complaints, perhaps you should eat breakfast at your own place." Aiko snapped.

"Um, my Lady, I brought two glasses of wine for you and Kyoko. I brought the child some water." a nervous wreck of a servant said, sitting the glasses on the table.

"Thank you, Kai. I'm assuming that breakfast is nearly done?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I apologize for the delay. We had a slight mishap with the eggs, but all is back on track now." Kai assured, nodding his head before practically running back to the kitchen.

"Very well. Seems everyone is having a wild morning, aren't they?" Aiko giggled, throwing a knowing glance my way.

I Iooked away from her. Arrogant woman. "Now, I've bathed you, fed you twice, gave you a place to sleep, and saved you from being choked to death by your own ego. Won't you please tell me your name now or should I just give you a new one?" She asked.

"It's Hiei." I mumbled.

"Hiei? It's fitting." She said, running her fingers through the lower part of my hair.

I hated this, being held and petted like a dog. But she had bought me and it could have been far worse. I guess I had to be grateful. She didn't seem to want anything more than a child to cuddle and if that kept me out of the hands of cruel thugs who would use me a bait for missions or worse, then I would just have to swallow my pride and let her get what she wanted.

After breakfast, I followed Aiko out into a large garden. Beautiful roses, breathtaking lilies, and lust bushes filled the area. What else could one expect from a kitsune? Plant husbandry was their best skill.

"I thought you might enjoy some fresh air." She said. "As long as you stay in the garden, you're in no danger of the collar. Go ahead. Go explore a little before Yoko gets here."

I didn't need to be told twice. I immediately darted over to a tree, seeking the solitude that I had been craving. I knew Yoko was not going to be lax with me when he got back and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but as I admired the massive garden in silence, everything was okay for a moment. I noticed Aiko stayed and was watching over the garden, in particular, the tree that I had climbed into. She must have guessed that I would run again. I had no intention of it. At least, not for now. My bruised neck was aching terribly. It was clear that I would remove that collar before I could run away. But, then again, did I really want to run? I took a deep breath. Save the complicated stuff for later. Just enjoy the freedom while you can. 


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the next hour bouncing from tree to tree, savoring my freedom. Being able to breathe in the air and relish the silence was refreshing for me. So much, that I completely forgot that I was supposed to be nervous about Yoko's return. When Aiko called my name, I froze midstep on the tree branch that I was about to jump from. I had forgotten she was even down there.

"What?" I yelled down to her.

"Yoko's back."

"Oh." I said, lifelessly.

"You probably won't feel like jumping from tree to tree after he gets ahold of you." She said.

Honestly, I probably won't be able to walk when he done with me. Yoko wasn't known for his mercy. Or his patience, so I jumped down and followed Aiko into the front room of the fortress where Yoko was standing with his arms crossed. I swallowed hard and approached him slowly. He pushed me into a nearby room and locked the door.

"You know what I'm about to do, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You know why?"

"Yes."

"Tell me why." He said.

"Because I tried to escape."

"And nearly made me waste a lot of money. I didn't buy you so you could kill yourself, you stupid boy." He hissed.

I kept my mouth shut. I was stubborn but arguing with Yoko Kurama was a good way to end up dead. I figured just taking my punishment and getting out of his way would be the best way to stay alive. He looked really pissed.

He sat on the bed and pulled my arm so that I laid across his lap. The next five minutes were easily some of the most embarrassing of my life. I had never been punished this way, though I knew what it was. The bandits had a more violent approach to discipline. They'd smack me upside the head or punch me in the stomach but none of them dare do THIS to me. I wasn't the strongest in the camp but I held my own. What I lacked in skill, I made up for in bloodlust. They were all a bit frightened of me.

But not Yoko. He feared no one. As he sat me back on my feet, the intense stinging of my backside reminded me that this was his territory and his rules, not mine.

"Not a single tear." Yoko laughed, crossing his arms. "I'm impressed. Most of my servants have been reduced to tears by my lashings, but you took with dignity. I didn't expect that from such a tiny brat."

As much as I hated being called a "brat", I couldn't help but smile at the ego stroking. Although, I had whimpered once or twice on particularly hard whacks.

"You should go find Aiko now. I'm done with you until your next mess up."

I left the room and found Aiko not far away. She had tied her hair back which showed off her heart shaped face. I found it funny that her face shape slightly resembled mine and yet I hadn't noticed.

"There you are." She said, smiling. "Perhaps you would like to rest after enduring your master's punishment, hmm?"

"I'm fine. Don't go making a bit deal out of nothing." I scoffed, making my way toward the garden.

"No one granted you permission to go outside!" Kyoko yelled.

I didn't stop. To hell with her, I wanted to go outside and, damn it, I was going to.

"Disobeying already, are we?" Yoko's deep voice chuckled.

I stopped mid-step. I could detect the challenge in his voice. It was a challenge that I didn't want to take.

"You need to ask your owner if you may go outside." Yoko said.

I felt my fists clench involuntarily.

"I will do no such thing."

"Then do not go out or I'll use my rose whip this time."

He wasn't bluffing. Yoko Kurama did NOT bluff. I took a step away from the door.

"I want to go outside." I said softly.

"Please." Yoko hissed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I want to go outside, *please*."

The word felt heavy on my tongue but I managed to get it out easier than I had expected.

"You may." Aiko replied, calmly.

"That's better. You're not a savage anymore. You're not going to be allowed to behave like one."

I growled under my breath, bolted outside, and made my way into a tree. I took my frustration out on some birds, chunking rocks at them and knocking them out of the sky. I'd missed killing. I really preferred demons but birds would do for now.

"You have rather good aim for such a young demon." Yoko said from the ground.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I snorted.

"You should. I'm rarely impressed. I want to offer you a deal." He said.

"A deal?"

"Yes. I'm seriously considering training you. I sense great potential in you but you're still rough around the edges. I could fix that for you and mold you into a very powerful tool."

'  
I nearly fell right out of that damn tree! The idea of getting stronger always peaked my interest and training with someone that I admired (even secretly) was an offer that I couldn't and wouldn't refuse. But before I rushed in like a fool, I calmed down and jumped to the ground.

"You said a "deal" so what do I have to do in return?" I asked.

"Good to see that you caught that. I want you to learn to control yourself. You're impulsive. Isn't that why you were kidnapped and put on the black market?"

I couldn't really deny that. "How?"

"I'm expecting you to first learn a little respect. You know better than tempt me but you do not respect my mate or my home, so when I feel like you've learned that I will begin teaching you, understood?"

The promise of getting stronger was too tempting to refuse. Who knows what he could possibly teach me? All I had to do was be a little nicer to Aiko? That wasn't that bad. I could manage to say please occasionally if it meant training under one of the three kings of demon world.

I sighed softly. "Understood."

"I'll give you a week to show some improvement." He informed me.

"All I have to be is obey for a week, correct?" I asked.

"That's right. There's no point in trying to train a child who can't even listen. If you can't listen to orders in the fortress, I have no reason to believe you will listen to them on the battlefield."

That made sense and seemed simple enough. Just stay out of the way for a week. Hell, even I could do that. 


	5. Chapter 5

It turns out that I couldn't do that. Staying out of trouble was harder than I thought. The day after our agreement, I lost my temper with Kyoko and slung a vase at her. I really shouldn't have been punished for that one since I didn't even hit the noisy woman with it. Yoko didn't agree.

Later than day, Kuronue and I got off to a bad start when I told him that I didn't really care if that chair was "his" or not, I was sitting in it so he could fuck off. That was apparently the wrong answer. The rest of the week wasn't much better.

Though my process with meeting Yoko's requirements had not been going well, I had come to realize something. I rather liked Aiko.

She pleaded with Yoko and Kuronue to be patient with me. She was certainly patient and concerned and gentle. She always made sure that I was clean, fed, and clothed. Was this what having a mother was like? I have only seen mine for a moment before those wretched women ripped me away from her arms. There was a woman that the bandits had forced to help take care of me until I could take care of myself, but I didn't care for her in the slightest. I never imagined having a real mother because I really didn't even know where to begin. But being around Aiko the past week was beginning to make me wonder.

If I needed anything, all I had to do was tap on her arm, and she would see that I got it. I still kept my distance from everyone just out of habit, but I found myself watching her curiously when she talked to Kyoko about the newest plants in the garden or when she would sit out on the balcony and watch the clouds.

By her calm nature, I guessed she was at least a hundred years old. Younger demons tended to have more fiery rage that turned into a softer, easier to hide, but not any less dangerous temper. I had seen little sparks of her temper but for the most part, her fury seemed well managed. I slightly began to admire her. She ran things at the fortress while Yoko went out and handled the thief and general managing his claim on this territory. Her job was no easy one. Some of the demons here seemed to doubt her but she didn't tolerate it for a moment. She didn't use Yoko's power to influence them either. She did it with her own.

Over the course of a few weeks, I began to test the waters of her trustworthiness.

If anyone could help me meet Yoko's requirements and expectations, it would be her. I stopped sleeping in the floor, choosing to stay in the bed with her the majority of the night. I still didn't allow her to touch me though.

One morning in particular, I woke up to find her still in bed asleep, which was uncommon. She was breathing though. I really don't want to touch her. A lot of demons, myself included, had violent reactions to be poked or prodded while asleep.

"Wake up." I said, loud enough to make her jolt.

Her eyes opened to reveal onyx orbs that were still heavily with sleep.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tiredly.

"You never sleep this long." I said.

She reached for me and flinched until I felt her fingertips lightly run through my bangs. I opened my eyes and felt them widen. My surprise must have been noticable because she smiled proudly.

"Are you worried about me?" She giggled.

I huffed in annoyance. "Yoko isn't going to like you being so lazy."

"Yoko gave me permission to sleep in. Kuronue is charge today." She yawned. "It's my reward for my loyalty."

"Still seems lazy to me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm sure it does. Now, little one, I'm going to get some more sleep. You're welcome to join me if you want." She said, closing her eyes once more.

"What am I supposed to do about food?" I asked.

"Would you like me to come with you?" She asked. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

I didn't answer. I did want her to come with me. In truth, I was worried that the others wouldn't let me have food. It didn't seem too out of character for any of them. But she wouldn't let me starve, even for one day.

"Let's get little more presentable and we'll head down there." She said.

She stood up, running her fingers through her fingers through her blood tinted hair.

She gathered some clothes for both of us and tossed them on the bed. My shirt was red this time which she said "brought out my eyes", whatever that meant. After we were dressed, we headed down the hall. I weighed my options for a moment. As always, she seemed to already know.

"You're deep in thought today, aren't you?" She laughed.

"I guess so." I mumbled.

"You're striking my curiosity."

"Yoko has made a deal with me. If I stay out of trouble for a week, he'll train me. But, the problem is -."

"You and trouble go hand in hand like daytime and sunshine. Your temper and that mouth are faster than your common sense and your mind."

I bit back the annoyed comeback that I had and nodded slightly.

"Yes, and I am not getting anywhere like this. But I will not be reduced to licking someone's boots to get what I want."

"I don't think you understand what Yoko wants from you."

"But I just told you what he said!" I hissed.

"And you don't know what those words mean. Yoko isn't trying to get you to be the perfect little ass-kisser. He simply wants to see if you have the maturity to be trained." She replied.

"Maturity?" I asked.

"Knowing your place in the world is a sign of maturity and, like it or not, you do belong to Yoko and I so you must show us respect. That means respecting our friends as well. Losing your temper over every little thing is not very mature."

"Are you saying I'm childish?" I growled as I stopped walking.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"You are a child, what else could you be?"

"You don't know the first thing about me!"

She spun around on one foot and was keeled down to my eye level quickly.

Cupping my chin in her hand, she made sure I was paying attention.

"No one here knows who you really are. No one here cares who you really are. It's your job to make them care and throwing these little temper tantrums isn't going to cut it. Show them that you aren't a child. Show them that you're not a savage. Prove them wrong."

I looked into the deep black pools of her eyes, searching for the answer to how she knew exactly what I needed to hear. My eyes wandered back to the floor and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"But I don't know how." I admitted softly.

She tilted my chin up with a finger and smiled as our eyes met once more.

"I will teach you." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Aiko." Kuronue said as we entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, my Kuro." She said, smiling lightly.

"My little pet was starving this morning. Do you think we can help him?"

She laid her hand on my shoulder and I eyed it suspiciously.

"I guess we could. If he sits in my chair again, I'm gonna throw the little bastard." He said, snapping his fingers at a skinny maid girl who jumped at the sound.

"Get us some food for Lady Aiko and the boy."

She quickly agreed and set to work at her task.

Aiko escorted me to the dining room and left me to my own devices for a while. I kept myself entertained by playing with a spoon.

"Alone without your master?" Kyoko sneered from behind me. "How inappropriate."

I almost spun around but I grind my teeth and took a deep breath. No lashing out. No yelling. I could do this.

"What's inappropriate," I said, trying to hold my voice steady, "is peeking into the bathing room while the male servants are in there."

Horror washed over her tan face and Kuronue choked with laughter.

"Who told you that, you horrible little -!"

"Oh please, Kyoko, everyone knows. It's insanely obvious. Hell, even a child can tell, apparently." Kuronue laughed, clapping his hands in enjoyment.

Kyoko growled and stomped out of the room. I felt Aiko's all too familiar fingers run through my hair.

"Nicely done." she said. "That was much more rewarding than throwing that vase, wasn't it?"

"Incredibly so." I replied with a smile.

"That, my dear boy, is called tact. Being tactful and being a smart ass are two different things. Just remember that Yoko and I are not to be on the other side of that. We are your superiors, but everyone else is fair game. You also have the right to defend yourself should the need arise."

"I see. So I'm allowed to speak my mind?"

"Within reason, yes. Just remember what I said about your superiors."

Kuronue snorted, "Talk to Yoko like that, he'll knock your little ass across the room."

"Without hesitation. But Hiei is a smart kid. He'll get the hang of this place soon." Aiko said, laying a gentle hand on my head.

It felt kind of nice know I had someone in my corner for once. After being thrown away by my own people, I was sure that no one could find any reason to keep me. But this woman, this wide eyed, soft voiced creature, seemed to want the best for me. I didn't understand. It made me want to run away and never come back. But it also made me want to run into her arms and never let go. It caused a lot of emotions to churn up in me, and I didn't like any of them.

As I watched her laugh at a joke that Kuronue was telling, the emotions became unbearable and I found myself squirming under its pressure.

"Hiei, why don't you and I go get some fresh air?" She said suddenly.

"You mean like in the garden?" I asked in response.

"I was thinking something a little farther away." She smiled.

"Where exactly?"

"To go hunting. You do know how, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" How dare she assume I didn't.

"Then I think it would be beneficial to take you with me. Perhaps if you do well, I'll transfer that information to Yoko." She said.

That got my attention. I did my best to impress her. She purposefully got me to do most of the work. She was trying to see what I knew. I managed to take down an oxen by myself which should have been impossible given my small statute. When I shoved the sword she gave me through its skull, I heard her say something me being the feisty little thing on two legs.

She seemed to think that was pretty entertaining. When we returned to the fortress, I overheard her telling Kuronue what a good job I did. I felt an odd feeling in my chest. Almost like butterflies in my stomach. My heart was soaring. I felt so happy to know that she was proud of me. But why? Why did that matter so much to me? Did 'normal' children feel like this when their mothers bragged on their behavior? What she say if she knew that I was thinking this way?

She'd probably laugh. I didn't want her to laugh at me. So when she asked why my cheeks were so red, I said that I was cold. When she laid her cloak around my shoulders to keep me warm, the redness of my face got worse. She didn't ask why that time but that smirk told me that she already knew. She always knew. I think that's what mothers were supposed to do. What a silly thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Again!" Yoko commanded.

"I can't!" I roared back.

Laziness wasn't something I tolerated but we had been intensely training for six hours. I physically COULD NOT dodge his attack again.

"Yoko, the boy is rightfully exhausted. Keep pushing him and you'll kill my little pet." Aiko said from the steps of the fortress.

"Perhaps I'm a little eager. I haven't trained anyone in quite some time." Yoko chuckled.

"I think you should stop. I don't want him to kill over." She replied.

"Very well, my love. Hiei, you're free to go. You did well for your first day." Yoko said.

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled.

"And your manners have improved as well. Aiko might have been right about you."

I tried to catch my breath as he went back inside. My lungs felt weak and almost bruised.

"I think it's safe to say that Yoko is impressed by your potential." Aiko said, walking over to me.

I nodded in agreement. I was far too tired to talk. Although, I wasn't too tired to jump when Aiko suddenly picked me up and cradled me in her arms.

"What are you -?"

"You're about to collapse. There's no way you'd be able to make it inside. I'll help you." She replied.

"I can still walk!"

She ignored me. I wasn't in the mood to hit the ground so I stopped struggling. I was stubborn but Aiko could win an argument with Yoko and that was just impressive. I didn't realize how comforting her smell was until I was this close. I felt my tired muscles beginning to loosen as I relaxed. I'd been here a month and Aiko was by my side pretty much at all times. My eyes widen a little as I realized: I'd grown accustomed to her. I won't call it "attachment" but I was becoming okay with her being near me.

She took me into the private hot spring and sat me up on a rock.

"Strip down. I'm going to get you a cloth to wash the sweat off with." She said.

I obeyed, mostly because being all sweaty felt disgusting. My shirt got stuck and I felt a little embarrassed when I felt Aiko's slender hands assist me in getting undressed. I used the cloth she gave me to clean up a little before putting on some clothes that she had brought me. Then we made our way to bed.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to keep you in the morning. Yoko can have you that evening."

"I didn't need to waste time laying in bed with you." I hissed. I thought of something. "Which reminds me why don't sleep in Yoko's bed if you're mates?"

She growled. "That's none of your business."

That was the first time she'd snapped at me.

"Keep your curiousity to a minium, okay? It can get you killed."

"I know that. But I'm willing to risk it to ask one more question."

"What's wrong, little one?" She sighed.

"Tenzen, he was your son, wasn't he?" I asked cautiously.

A blood red tear rolled down her face and I looked away.

"I suppose you have a right to know. Yes, he was our son."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He used to go on missions with Yoko and Kuronue. He was ambushed by bandits. Yoko tried to save him but by the time he got to him, it was too late. They slit his throat. He was only ten years old." She said, more tears rolling and falling onto the blanket.

"He had red eyes like mine?" I asked, remembering Aiko telling Yoko about mine when she first saw me.

"Yes, red eyes and dark red hair."

"Is that why you like me so much?" I inquired.

"That's what drew me to you but I like you because you're special." She replied, smiling.

"Special?"

"You are special, Hiei. You're strong, intelligent, clever.. Your little smile could light up a room, even though I rarely see it. You're a little broken but still good. You're truly one of a kind. In such a short time, I've grown to love you so much." She said, touching my cheek.

I felt my eyes get a bit wet. No one ever told me that they loved me before. I could tell she meant it too. But guilt swallowed my heart. I didn't love her back. I liked her and thought she was interesting but it wasn't love. She wanted so desperetely to love me and all I wanted was to leave. It was unfornute to say the least. But, prehaps, it wasn't impossible for me to learn to love her? Stranger things had happened. But could I allow that?


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled, looking down at the black kimino that Aiko had finally talked me into trying on.

"Nope." she laughed.

"Are these flowers?" I asked, poking at the strip of fabric around my waist.

"Cherry blossoms." she answered as a servant finished braiding her hair.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Oh, yes you are." Yoko said, entering the room. "Your master told you to, did she not?"

"Yes, but this is the ugliest cloth I've ever seen."

"Tragic." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

I felt my teeth grit. No, don't lose your temper with Yoko or you'll get your ass kicked, I reminded myself.

"You'll be training again before you leave." he said.

"Don't cut his face up too badly. I want him to look pretty for dinner tonight. No point in showing him off if he's all beat up." she requested.

"I'll try not to leave any marks. Get dressed, boy. We don't have all day." Yoko replied.

He left and I stripped down. I put on my normal clothes (Thank the Gods!) and headed outside. Aiko followed because she liked watching me train. Yoko motioned for me to hurry. We didn't have a lot of time. Yoko was enteraining some friends for the first time since I had been brought here and Aiko was gushing over the oppurinarty to show off her new 'pet'. As much as I wanted to lock myself in the bathroom until this mess was over, Yoko had informed me that if I behaved, he had reward for me. Curiousity was a childish thing, I know but hell, I was only a child anyway and it wasn't very often that a person like Yoko Kurama promised rewards.

After training, Aiko instructed me to take a bath. Afterwards, she took her time brushing my hair despite my protests and attempts to escape. Then came that terrible kimino again, only this time it would be staying until after dinner. Needless to say, I hated every single second of this "dolling up" nonsense but complaining did nothing. In fact, it just made her laugh. Once she was finished, she shoved me in front of a mirror so I could "admire" her work.

"You'd never know that I found you in a dirty old cage completely naked now, would you?" she said proudly.

"I think I'd rather be naked than in this ugly thing."

"It's not that bad." she said, combing her fingers through my bangs to straighten them up.

I messed that up almost immediately as I scoffed.

"Leave those bangs alone. I finally got them to behave."

"Is this a game for you?" I asked suddenly, smacking her hand away.

"Yes." she replied simply.

"You aren't worried about your safety? I'm strong enough to survive among bandits."

"That means little to me." she said, lightheartedly.

"And why not?"

Thick red strings left her finger, through they never broke their connection from her. They wrapped around my arms and picked me off the floor. They were thick and warm. I wasn't sure what she was trying to prove, so I waited for her to speak.

"Yoko didn't mate with me just for my beauty, Hiei." she said, looking up at me. "I'm stronger than I look. These strings are my veins and they regenerate if cut. In other words, I'm just as strong as, if not stronger than, you."

"I see." I mumbled, subtly trying to free my arms.

"Good." she said, releasing me slowly.

We went downstairs where a few demons I'd never seen before where among Kyoko and Kuronue. I followed Aiko down slowly. Before I had a chance to even think of fighting back, Aiko pushed me in front of her.

"Aiko, how nice of you to finally join us." Kuronue said.

"How was I to know that our guests would arrive early?"

"I'm sorry, Aiko, but my darling mate was impatient to see you and Yoko." one of the demon males said. He was about as tall as Yoko and twice as wide.

"You know how much I look forward to this." his mate replied. I knew they were mated because they were holding hands. She was tiny and frail looking. What an odd pair.

"Come and sit down. My servants will have dinner out in a moment." Yoko said, motioning toward the table.

"What's this little creature? Is he a servant?" one of the guest asked, pointing at me.

"Not exactly. He's my little pet, Hiei." Aiko said, running her fingers through the top of my hair.

"Oh, is that so?" The girl from earlier said, kneeling down and touching my chin. She tilted my face upward to get a better look at me. "He's very cute."

I pulled away from her touch and looked at Aiko who quickly put her hand on my shoulder to keep me in check. Or maybe to comfort me? It was hard to tell.

"He doesn't like to be touched. He belonged to a gang of bandits so I believe he was abused."

I cringed. Of course, she was right and it wasn't hard for her to guess that. But still, hearing it made me comfortable.

We sat down, with me being yanked into Aiko's lap as usual. All was going well until we got back on the subject of me and one of the guests made a rather rude comment.

"I just think it's unhealthy for you to keep this child. Attempting to replace Tenzin is -."

"Excuse me?" Yoko barked.

Aiko's eyes widened and her jaw clenched. "Replacing him?"

The others flinched as she stood and growled.

"You think I'm trying to replace the only child of mine?" she asked again.

"Aiko, she didn't -."

"How dare you?!" she shouted, flipping the table. "To think I'd be so heartless as to.."

Yoko stood up and embraced her. "That's enough. The dinner is over. All of you get out."

No one dared to question him. They all stood and left, single file.

"You wanted to show him off." he said.

"I know but I never imagined she would say that to me." Aiko cried.

"I'll kill that ungrateful little -." Kyoko mumbled.

"Not before I do." Yoko said, looking over at me. "Hiei, come here."

I obeyed and he kneeled down to me, handing me a knife.

"Kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kill her." Yoko ordered, holding a knife down to me.

Now, I understood why he had agreed to buy me. She wanted a child. He wanted an assassin. Looking at Aiko, standing in the middle of the room with her blood-like tears staining her face, I realized that now they expected me to be both. I was to kill for the sake of my master s honor, like a son protecting his mother. I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't think that last sentence. I was being childish.

"Yes, sir." I said, taking the knife by the handle.

"Do it." he hissed at Aiko.

To my surprise, she kneeled and unhooked my collar. My eyes nearly rolled back in my head at the freedom of my flesh.

"If you don t come back in two hours, I will find you and I will rip you apart. Understood?" he said.

"I'll come back." I looked over at Aiko slightly. I wondered how she felt about my collar being removed. It wasn't up to her, after all. I guessed I would ask when I got back. I didn't have time to stand around daydreaming right now.

It took me an hour to find the girl that I had been ordered to kill. I admit I was a little excited to show my skills at last. I knew killing her would be easy and then I'd finally get some respect. I would be a pet no longer. No, I'd be a trusted assassin from now on. At least, that was my hope.

I found my target in the woods only a few miles from Yoko's mansion. I loomed over her like a vulture waiting to go down to a fresh kill.

"I don t know why I said it." the girl said, moving her cloud of dark bangs out of her eyes.

"Well, thanks to you, we'll probably never be invited back to Yoko's. Way to go." her friend hissed.

"I said I was sorry." the girl barked back.

"You two stop it.' one of the other men growled.

I could have lured her away and killed her quietly. But after being in captivity for so long, I needed some enjoyment. I need some blood sport.

Dropping down like a shadow of death, I landed on one of their backs. I quickly sliced his throat open. As the warm blood covered my small hands, I heard my target scream. I ran over to her. I barely avoided one of them trying to grab me. My blade pierced her stomach and I yanked downward, ripping through her intestines. I suddenly felt the back of my shirt being grabbed. I tried to run but I was slung to the ground and stomped on. I groaned loudly as one of my ribs popped. I bit the ankle of the leg on my chest to make it withdraw.

I snatched a necklace from the neck of girl who insulted Aiko and ran back to Yoko s fortress. I found Aiko sitting on the front steps with her chin resting in her palm. Spotting me before I did her, she jumped up and light sparkled in her eyes. I don t think she expected me to return.

I handed her the bloody necklace and she smiled widely as she took my face into her hands.

"Good boy! Very good job. Yoko, come and look!" she praised.

Yoko looked just surprised as she did that I actually came back before taking the necklace from me.

"I'm impressed. Aiko's right. You did a good job." he said, holding the necklace up to examine it.

The last thing I remember before fainting from my broken ribs is Aiko s arms wrapping around me. I woke up in that massive bed of Aiko s. Touching my neck, I sighed when I felt the collar had been put back into place.

"I had to put it back. Yoko's orders." She explained from the window sill.

"I understand. It's looser than before." I noticed.

"I did it in hurry last time. Sorry about that." she said, wringing out a rag.

She came over and wiped some blood that wasn't even mine off my cheek. I allowed my guard to drop ever so slightly under her care. It was clear that she had no intention of harming me.

"Aiko," I said, getting a soft, inquisitive hum as a reply, what was her name? The girl I was ordered to kill."

"It doesn't matter," she said, rinsing the bloody cloth. "What matters is that you just gained a lot of Yoko s respect which is very hard to do."

I smiled a little to myself. She did as she promised. She helped me gain Yoko's respect.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I could not have done it without your help.

Her hand ruffled my hair gently. "Yes, you could have."

"No. I tried, remember?"

"I'm glad I could help." she said, moving her hair to one side. "Now, tell me where it hurts. You are in pain, aren't you?"

"My left side. I felt a rib crack."

Aiko took my knife from the bedside table and sliced her hand open. When I gasped in shock, she laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Now, stay still." she said, rubbing her blood on my left side.

I thought she'd lost her damn mind until I realized that the pain had completely stopped. I touched my side and looked at her.

"You're a healer. That s why Yoko mated with you." I said.

She nodded. "Smart boy. We all know that demons like Yoko mate for reasons, but not love."

"I'm sorry." I said impulsively. That was actually quite tragic.

"Don't be. He loves me now. That s all that matter."

But was it really enough? I seriously doubted it.


	10. Chapter 10

As a reward for doing so well on my first mission, Yoko suggested that I go on on a treasure hunt with him and Kuronue. Understandably, Aiko was livid.

"You are not taking him!" She screamed again, refusing to give up.

"I think that you will find I can do what I damn well please." Yoko replied calmly.

"I can take care of myself." I injected.

"Are you implying my son could not?" she growled in my direction.

"No, but that was his first mission. I used to go with the bandits all the time. I know what I'm doing."

She looked at me for a moment. She knew I was right but couldn't force herself to say it.

"To hell with my opinion then. You'll do what you want come hell or high water!" she shouted, slamming the door as she left.

"Don't fear. She's angry with me, not you." Yoko said, standing up from his seat. "Regradless, I think you're ready."

"Are you sure this is a good idea with her so furious?" I asked.

"It will be fine. You do want this, don't you?"

"I do, but I thought I was supposed to what Aiko says? Isn't she my master?"

"She is, but so I am. And I say you're going." Yoko informed me.

"Fair enough." I agreed, nodding.

I went back into the front room to find her crying. My young heart ached for her. This must have been so hard for her considering all she'd been through. She was probably seeing her son's life flash before her eyes. I approched her carefully and quickly found myself locked in her tearful embrace.

"You shouldn't have to go! Your place is here with me. You belong to me!" she sobbed.

"I want to go. I think I'm ready for this."

"Tenzen thought he was ready too and look what happened!"

"But this is different. That was his first mission and he wasn't ready. This isn't my first mission ever. I've been on dangerous missions before and only come back with a scape or two." I assured her.

She stared at me for a moment and then wiped her eyes. "Promise you'll come back to me. Promise you won't get killed."

"That's a silly thing to promise. You don't have to tell me to stay alive." I said.

She seemed satifitated with that which surprised me. When it was time to go, Aiko removed my collar and handed me a sword. That didn't surprise me. I needed a weapon to protect myself. What did surprise me, however, was the kiss she laid on my forehead. I looked up at her to see her smiling a little.

"You'll do great." she said, kneeling down. "I know you will."

"I'll come back." I told her. I felt as though she needed to hear it.

"I believe you." she assured me.

I followed Yoko and Kuronue outside. I caught myself looking back once (maybe twice). Part of me wished she went with us.

"We'll be back soon." Kuronue said.

"I know that." I snapped defensely. "So what are we stealing?"

"Just some valuables from an old castle. Should be a fun first time for you."

Arriving at the castle, we realized it wasn't as easy as we expected. It was rigged with booby traps. Despite me being as careful as I could, I got knocked down by one of the traps. It wasn't a fatal blow by any means but it did hurt. As I picked myself up, I hear Kuronue behind me.

"You gonna make it?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just caught me off guard." I replied.

"Good. Don't get killed. I don't wanna see Aiko cry."

He took a step forward and I noticed that a tile had sunk into the floor. Before I could say anything, a barage of bamboo sticks suddenly shot out of the floor, impaling him from every angle. His screaming filled the hallway and some of his blood splattered on my face. I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting. I'd seen people be killed and upclose. But this was different somehow.

"Kuronue!" Yoko yelled as he ran back to us.

I remained quiet. I wasn't sure how he'd react to this and I didn't want to say the wrong thing. He went up to Kuronue's body and kneeled to down pick up a necklace. I recognized it was the one that Kuronue had on him at all time.

Regardless of what happened, I expected Yoko to want to continue anyway but to my surprise, he wanted to turn back. The walk back was quiet. I realized that Yoko was clenching the necklace tightly and looked at it occisionally. It seemed he was very bothered by Kuronue's death deep down, though he didn't show it much on the outside.

"Hiei, you're back!" Aiko said happily. Her smile faded when she got to me. My expression must have been dark. "Where's Kuronue?"

"He's dead." I said softly.

"What?" she said, sounding like I'd knocked the very breath from her lungs.

She studied my face, hoping for an answer, before running to Yoko desperetely. He quietly handed her the necklace and she quickly fell to her knees with sobs racking her thin body. He kneeled down to her and touched the back of her head.

"It's true." he said. "He was killed in an ambush."

"No, my Kuro! No!" she screamed as she covered her face.

"I'm sorry, Aiko." Yoko said before walking away. I guessed he wanted to be alone.

I went up to her and touched her arm. She looked at me and sniffled. She wrapped me in her arms and sobbed into my shoulder. Everything would change now. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Aiko slept the majority of the afternoon. Even on her lazy days, that was odd for her. Dried tears laced her face like cobwebs. Her eyes were puffy from her extended crying and her skin had a sickly paleness to it. Though I hadn't shed any tears yet, I was mourning as well. I liked Kuronue. He was funny and interesting to be around. Plus he had helped Yoko trained me a time or two. He was strong and it wasn't fair that he'd been killed so easily.

When Aiko finally stirred, she found me sitting on the window sill.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. You must be starving." she said, sitting up quickly and wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Come on. I'll get you some food."

She got up and walked slowly over to where her clothes where. I noticed she was wearing Kuronue's necklace. She got dressed but forgot to hand me any clothes until she just about to leave. Then she shook her head at her forgetfulness and went back to get them. It was clear that her mind was anywhere but here. Once we got downstairs, we found that Yoko was sitting at the table with his arms crossed.

"I have to look for a new general. As much as I don't want to."

"I understand. You can't let your army go without someone to report to." Aiko said, choking on a sob. She hated the idea of replacing Kuronue.

"Don't cry." Yoko commanded and Aiko told a deep breath to calm herself.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Aiko asked, voice still shaky.

"There's a group of bandits nearby whose leader is very strong. I'm considering him."

"I see. Would you like me to send a servant for him?"

"That would a good idea." Yoko confirmed.

Kai returned with my food and Aiko gave him the order to retrieve the bandit leader. About two hours later, Kai returned with a large, burly man covered in scars with two horns on his head. I recoginzed him immediately.

"Hideaki?" I gasped.

"Hiei? You're still alive?" he said in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Yoko asked curiously.

"He's the leader of the bandits that I was a part of." I replied.

Aiko's eyes darkened a little and I suspected that I knew why. She had mentioned before that I had been abused and now she knew by whom.

"You've grown a few inches, I believe." Hideaki said.

"He's also gotten a great deal stronger under my supervision." Yoko bragged.

"I'm not surprised. Hiei's always been strong." Hideaki laughed.

"We've turned raw strength into something valuable."

"Yoko, aren't you forgetting something?" Aiko mumbled.

"I'm getting to it. Hideaki, I find myself in need of a general. Are you able to fill this position?"

"Of course, sir! I can start immediately." Hideaki said, overjoyed by this new information.

I wasn't really excited about Hideaki joining us. I was content to forget that part of my life now. But no one asked my opinion so my safest bet was to stay quiet. Aiko didn't seem very happy about it either but I couldn't tell if it was because Hideaki was Kuronue's replacement or because he was some run of the mill bandit. Maybe both?

Later, when Aiko and I went back upstairs and she crawled back into bed, she sighed loudly and rolled over onto her stomach. She had the blanket pulled up to her nose and from just her eyes, I could tell that she was about to start crying again. Not again. I wasn't good at comforting people but even I felt like I needed to try at this point.

"Come to the garden with me." I said, more a command than an offer.

"Not right now, Hiei." she whispered softly, running those skinny fingers through my hair.

"Why? So you can lay here and sob?"

She looked up at me and blinked a time or two.

"You don't want to go look at the flowers Yoko planted? After all the work he's put into that garden?" I said.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe a walk through the garden would lift my spirits." she replied, sitting up like an fragile, old woman.

"That's better." I confirmed.

We went down to the garden and Aiko seemed to perk up immediately. In the maze of rose, lilies, and pansies, her color seemed to return and her eyes looked more alive. The sunshine caught her blood red hair and it shined like a diamond. She toyed with a lily petal as she smiled for the first time all day.

"Thank you. This is exactly what I needed." she said, her voice as soft as silk. "In exchange for this, if you think of anything you want, let me know."

I nodded, though I couldn't think of anything at the time. Still, one can never turn down an opprunity like this. 


	12. Chapter 12

That night, as Aiko and I slept in that massive bed of hers, I heard the door creak open. I sat up and looked at Aiko who was still asleep. I looked over at the door and noticed Hideaki coming into the room.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Hiei, go back to sleep." Aiko mumbled sleepily.

Hideaki picked up Kuronue's necklace from the bedside table.

"Ai-."

Hideaki large hand clapped over my mouth and he got close to my face.

"You say a word and I'll make you wish you were never born." he whispered.

Hideaki would make good on that. He'd been violent with me before. I could fight him off maybe. Maybe it would wake Aiko. Could I really risk my safety on a maybe? This man had raised me from birth. Could I really make things hard for him because of a necklace? It was Kuronue's though and I liked him. My head was clouded by all these decisions.

I laid back down and Hideaki smirked.

"Good job, kiddo."

I knew I would regret my decision to do nothing and the next morning, I was proven right.

"Kuronue's necklace is gone!" Aiko called as she ran up to Yoko.

"What? Who could have taken it?" Yoko asked.

"This little viper." Kyoko hissed as she shoved me.

"Kyo." Aiko sighed.

"He was the only one in her room last night." Kyoko pointed out.

"Perhaps then, he knows what happened to it." Yoko said. "Because I doubt he'd take it. He can't leave her side with that collar on so stealing from her wouldn't make sense."

"I didn't take it." I said.

"Then who did?" Kyoko commanded.

"*I* didn't take it." I repeated, looking at Aiko.

"So you can't tell us who did it?" Kyoko scoffed.

I shook my head and I noticed Aiko's eyes narrow. I knew that she had caught on. She wasn't stupid. She knew there were only two people who could make me quiet: Yoko and Hideaki. Yoko had no reason to steal it and Hideaki was an untrustworthy bandit. The choice was clear.

Later that day, Aiko found Hideaki in a hallway and immediately pinned him to the wall with her veins.

"Give me my best friend's necklace, now." she demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he hissed.

"You might as well confess. I know that you took it!" she shouted.

"I don't have it!"

She plunged her hands into his pockets and sure enough, pulled out the necklace that belonged to her.

"You damned liar!" she screamed, slapping him across the face.

He growled at her.

"You're fired." she growled back, putting her necklace back on.

"Fired?! But I just got here yesterday!"

"How can we trust you when you steal from me the first night you're here?"

"I haven't been paid yet and needed food." he said.

"You couldn't have told us that?" She said, no empathy in her voice. "This necklace belonged to my best friend who has been dead less than a week. If you want my pity, you should have stolen something else. We don't give second chances around here. It's not in our nature. Hiei, go get your sword. I think an execution is in order."

"Over a necklace?" He asked in horror.

"Oh, you didn't know? When Yoko Kurama fires someone, they aren't allowed to live." she said, smirking very so slightly.

"You're not about to kill me!" Hideaki said, getting into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, vines erupted from the floor and pulled him down to his knees.

"The hell?!" he shouted.

"They might have come out of her mouth but they're my words." Yoko said, entering the hallway.

"But sir! Surely we can work something out." he pleaded.

"I think not." Yoko said softly as the vines made their way up Hideaki's torso.

"You little shit, this is all your fault! I told you to be quiet!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling him close to him.

He immediately went for my throat, choking me with those massive hands of his. Only a few seconds must have past before Yoko's rose whip severed Hideaki's head. Even in death, he held his grip and it took Aiko prying his fingers open to free me. She kneeled and touched a bruise that was already forming near my collar which made me jump a little.

"He can't hurt you anymore." she said, softly.

"I see that." I said, looking at the head on the floor.

Although my voice was steady, my heart wasn't. Despite what he'd done to me, he was the still the closest thing I'd ever had to a father and now he was dead. That made me feel some type of way.

"Now that that's over with, let's get some lunch, shall we?" she said, touching my head.

"Sure." I said, looking up at her hand.

It might sound strange, but that whole incident made me feel... safe. I truly feel like Aiko had my back no matter what and that was a new feeling for me. I started to see why Yoko valued her so much. She was... incredible.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know, I think you've gained a little weight, Hiei." Aiko said as I put a clean shirt on.

"Thanks for sharing." I said sarcastically.

"It's not a bad thing. You needed to gain a pound or two. You were so tiny." she said. "I think you've gained a little muscle too."

"I'm trying to gain more."

"It'll be hard for you to gain much. You're still young and your body isn't really ready for that kind of gain yet." she said.

"But it's possible, isn't it?" I asked.

"I suppose anything is possible." she said, brushing her hair.

I smiled a little. I hated how tiny and young I looked. Of course, I was only five years old. Still, my unimpressive body bothered me. But maybe I could fix it.

Yoko came into the room with a smirk on his face. "I am going on another treasure hunt today."

Aiko growled under her breath. "Really? Only a week after his death?"

"I know, I know. But this is more valuble than money. I'm going after the Artifacts of Darkness."

"In Spirit World?! Alone?!" Aiko shouted in shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Trust me, love. We can do it and the pay-out will be greater than you imagine." Yoko said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your greed will be the death of you, Yoko Kurama." she hissed.

"Why are you going alone? Why not take me with you?" I asked.

Aiko shot an annoyed glance in my direction which was difficult to ignore.

"You're not ready for this kind of thing." He said, much to my annoyance. I thought I was ready but if he didn't, there was no agruing.

"At least take someone with you." Aiko pleaded. "Just not my pet."

"I would be fine." I injected again, determined to make that clear.

"Hiei, the adults are talking." she said without looking at me.

Oh, I know she didn't! I know I was a child but she knew, she KNEW, that I was smart enough not to be talked to that way! That arrogant female!

"I'll be fine on my own. You don't trust me." he said, pulling her into a halfhearted embrace.

"I don't need you dead." she said, trying to push away slightly.

"And I will not die. You have my word." he said, kissing her cheek.

It was odd to see him being so loving. But I suppose that was the good mood he was in before a big heist. He usually did get excited before one.

The entire time Yoko was gone, Aiko sat by the window which I was okay with because I got to sit in Yoko's chair for once. It was fluffy and comfortable, as I expected.

"You need to stop worrying." I told her, successfully breaking the silent for the first time in about two hours.

"It's hard to worry in this case, don't you think, child?"

A loud noise outside made her jump to her. She was running to the door before I could even get up. I went into the front room to find the doors thrown open and Aiko kneeled over what appeared to be a fox. Its body was cut and bruised all over. Blood stained its fur and seemed to be coming from its mouth as well.

"Yoko?" I said softly.

The fox looked up at me, eyes heavy lidded and exhausted.

"Hiei, go get the box from under my bed. Hurry!" she said, urgently.

I ran to go get it. As quick as I was, it only took a few minutes before I returned to her side and she began to clean and bandage him. He'd growl at her when she hit sore spots but she calmly continued. It was odd seeing him take this form. I knew he had been reduced to it by his injuries.

She carefully moved him to his bed and laid beside him. "I was so sure you'd be dead. I'm so glad you survived. You'll be back to your usual self in about few weeks. You can count on us until then."

"Us?" I asked.

"Yes, your master needs you and you will help me care for him until he's healed. You tend to your own wounds so I know you how to do it."

She was right. I did. But I'd never treated another person's before. It seemed completely different and I didn't know if I could do it. But I didn't have much of a choice but to try. After he saved me from Hideaki, I felt as though I needed to do something in return.

She told me to get some water which I did but he won't drink it. Most because he was too sore to move. I wasn't sure what exactly the Spirit World guards had done to him but I was honestly surprised it didn't kill him. Some of his skin was stripped from bone and he had already bleed though the first set of bandages. Aiko won't let me do the next set because she was afraid he'd bite me. I told her that I didn't need to be protected and she merely rolled her eyes as she did it herself. To my surprise, he nearly bite her. I didn't think he'd do that to her but Aiko explained that he was in pain and that he didn't have his normal self control.

"Is Yoko going to die?" I asked when he left the room to get some warm water.

"I don't know." she replied softly.

As much as I liked her honesty, I didn't like that reply. I guess we'd have to wait and see. In the main time, I had an idea. 


End file.
